


Snowflakes

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Romance, kind of winter fluff, not enough proofreading again, okay okay i'll post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: nightmares, holiday fairs, and dancing shadows.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> ~~alice said post it  
>  _  
> if there's any typo shoot me in the face i'm too tired to beta-read~~

Virginia had long had to sleep, contemplating her usual dreams filled with pain and attempts to hide.  
  
A mistletoe wreath was hanging above her head, she herself picked up a hemline of her blue dress, hugging her knees and curling in a hollow notch under the large stained-glass window. This corridor was the most distant in the Society's building; only those who wanted to get to the astronomical tower came here, and lately, there were few of them due to incessant holiday troubles. Here she could be with herself and the silent world outside – a world full of swirling snowflakes and cold sparkling stars. Here she could cry.  
  
But this time, from the far end of the corridor, was heard a crash, and the girl jumped on her spot, turning around. From somewhere out of the very shadow, a tall, shabby creature moved on her. Coming out on the moonlight, the creature turned out to be Archer – a cobweb tangled in his hair, one lens of his glasses, sadly hanging from the neck, had broke. Ito raised an eyebrow questioningly, and he threw up his arms, an idiotic smile spreading across his face. Oh god. Typical Archer.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he asked, getting closer and brushing the dust from his pants. Seemed like he was at least climbing the ceiling - Virginia could not explain his appearance in any other way.  
  
She shook her head, but Archer had long noticed both the hidden trails of tears on her cheeks and loose hair that the scientist usually kept in a strict bun. He sat beside her, legs dangling in the air and biting his lip. Then, cautiously, as if afraid to scare, took her hand in his. And smiled.  
  
“Hey. I don't know what happened, but I'm always here for you, okay? So don't think you're alone.” And heaped up, offering: “I can make you hot chocolate with marshmallows, it always helped me sleep when I was a kid.”  
  
Virginia took one last glance at the storm that was raging outside the window and nodded in agreement.

_

“And should we really go there?”  
  
Ito tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Archer. Too enthusiastic Archer, circling in front of her with a ridiculous hat pulled over his eyebrows. Though, she couldn't blame him – the winter in London was harsh and passersby hid under ten layers of clothing like snowmen.  
  
“Of course!” he waved his arms like a windmill, almost knocking the girl down. Virginia managed to bounce back only at the last moment. “This is the Christmas Fair!” sounded like the very Appearance of Christ. “All our people go. It'll be fun! Christmas toys, shawls, lollipops...”  
  
“I don't like lollipops,” Virginia shrugged.  
  
Archer gave her a glance of someone who'd been struck in the depth of his heart but quickly pulled himself together. The wrinkle of painful realization on his forehead smoothed out and he took her palm in his, obsequiously thumping on one knee.  
  
“But as far as I dare to remember, you've never attended this wonderful event,” he recited and dear god, that histrionic accent of a high society gentleman didn't fit him at all, but Virginia giggled anyway.  
  
“So let me make you, dear lady, the warmest of companies and protect you from thieves and murderers scurrying in the night. Although… I doubt you need protection,” he thoughtfully drawled in the end.  
  
She snorted, shook her head and easily released herself from the captivity of his hand, heading for the exit.  
  
Archer rushed after her.

_

The fireplace crackled pleasantly, in spite of a snowstorm outside. A tart smell of pine needles spread across the living room and Virginia curled up in a lonely purple chair, looking at the mistletoe branches hanging at each entrance. Someone definitely… tried. For the whole day, a considerable number of Lodgers had managed to get stuck under such peculiar traps – fortunately, she wasn't one of them, but Sinnett and Mosley, Ranjit and Lavender, and Cantilupe with Maijabi were pretty much battered. Griffin kissed about ten people altogether, and by the end of the day simply hid in his laboratory, grumbling endlessly.  
  
Grinning at the memories, Ito hugged herself and leaned back. From the side of the main hall, one could hear someone muttering, then coughing, and, finally, heavy steps. Archer. Who else but he – he'd been spinning around Virginia all holidays, successfully dragged her to fair, and wasn't leaving alone absolutely anywhere. The girl herself hadn't yet managed to understand whether she likes such attention or is extremely annoyed by it, but most likely, somewhere in the middle.  
  
“Hey, Virgie.” He flopped on the carpet in front of the fireplace, shaking a small wooden box in his hands. Then suddenly stopped and took a deep breath, gathering his strength. “I've found something here. Thought you might like it.”  
  
Ito looked at the thing he was holding. The box was quite simple, with no extra decorations; its lid could be easily removed. Inside was a small paper lamp. Archer lit the candle and set it on the floor – and Virginia stared in amazement at the snowflakes jumping across the walls and ceiling, dark and curving, created with the help of light and shadow.  
  
Found? This little thing looked completely new.  
  
“Maybe this will help you get rid of nightmares.” Archer shrugged. “Or at least… please you.”  
  
Ito slipped off the chair and sat down next to him. Shady snowfall was different from that one outside the window – it was soothing and warm, and soon Virginia realized that her eyes were closing. Before yielding to light somnolence, she pecked Archer on the corner of his lips and quietly muttered:  
  
“Thank you.”


End file.
